A Night Is All It Takes
by Tailsdoll123
Summary: Like any curious teenagers, these lot thought that the curse was false, did the three actions and laughed it off. Sadly, it seems it will be the last one laughing tonight. After all, it only takes one night to punish unforgiving souls. WARNING: CHAPTERS TWO-FOUR IS GORE, TURN BACK IF NOT USED TO GORE.
1. Can You Feel The Sunshine

A/N: This story was created to prove to a certain person that a 'certain' doll can be scary and NOT cute. My first M rated story, it will be five chapters long. Thanks to everyone who sent in their Ocs.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sonic R or the cursed Doll.

**Claim: **Plot idea is mine.

**Warning: Nothing scary or gore filled here, actually it's the 'safest chapter' right now. I'll use this warning next chapter though.**

Enjoy!

**Edit-31/07/2012-Fixed spelling mistakes, hope you guys are enjoying the Olymipcs!**

* * *

Chapter One-The Cursed Doll

"I can't believe your mum is letting us have a sleepover here. Especially with the fact that some of the people here are guys," Kayline Rushman said as she entered the large estate.

The person she had directed the question to, Anna Garcias, simply smiled. It had taken countless hours to persuade her parents into letting her have some people stay over. Well not 'some,' more like twelve people in total.

"Yeah, well as long as we don't do anything bad or cause the police to come around again, then we are all good."

Normally you would invite the same gender over for a sleepover but Anna was more comfortable with the males then the females. It was actually shocking that she got along with some females, seen as she tended to easily get upset when near them.

Sometimes her mother believes that she gave birth to a boy in a girl's body, with what Anna wears adding to the statement.

"Wow, this place is freaking huge! Almost as big as Luigi's haunted house!" Allen Smith, one of Anna's friends, exclaimed. I know what you all are thinking and yes, he is a game freak.

Bouncing behind him was Joe Jonas (not the Jonas brothers!), a certain person that thought he was all female.

Yes, an ambiguous person.

The next three people to walk in were Clare Wakeman, a polite smart young lady, Thomas Luck, your average cool and collected girl (yes, she's a girl!) and Ally Tann, the weird one.

They said the customary 'thanks for having us' and were directed to the living room, where the other three guests had gone too.

Michael Fairway was next, dragging in a timid Terra Tractate (who was ironically the oldest one here). He smirked at Anna, who smirked back, before pointing to the living room.

Poor Terra, stuck with the joker boy~!

Minny, who doesn't have a last name, walked in afterwards. Looking extremely bored and cynical. If that was possible. Which I say it is. Actually Anna got along with Minny because Minny didn't react girly, actually she didn't react to anything at all.

Before heading to the living room, Minny pointed to the door. Anna looked over curiously before a small smile curled onto her face. Her youngest friend, and the kid she looked after the most, Eloise Mabell ran over to her and hugged her.

"Anna! I can't wait to have fun! Mummy said that I could sleep over, actually she said: 'do whatever you want brat, I'm going for a smoke.'"

She said this with a smile as well. Makes you wonder what the kids of this generation is coming to.

"Well everyone is in the living room, I'm just waiting for Kira." Anna replied, nudging the young eight year old to the living room. As soon as she was gone, Anna's smile fell.

'Damnit, why is Kira always late? I bet she's gone to the pub again, lazy slacker.' she thought to herself. And speaking of the useless slacker, here she is.

"A-Anna! -Hiccup- so good to see you -hiccup!-" The busty black haired girl exclaimed, hugging a plant that was nearby.

"Err Kira, I'm over here." Anna said, making Kira giggle.

"Of course you are -hiccup-!"

"You're drunk again, aren't you?"

"No I am -hiccup- bloody -hiccup- not!"

That my dear, would be a stupid reply.

Anyway, now that all of Anna's guests were here, they could finally start to relax. (Or in Kira's case, drink more.)

An hour after chatting about their lives, boredom settled in. It was then that Allen remembered something that one of his online gaming buddies told him.

"Hey guys, you know that old Sonic game, Sonic R?" Allen began but was interrupted.

"Please don't tell me you are going to go on another gaming rant," Michael moaned, earning a glare from the blonde-haired gamer.

"No, I was going to say that apparently there's a curse on it."

That grabbed everyone's attention, making all the guests turn their heads to him.

"A curse?" Clare clarified, "I've never heard of it before."

"Maybe because you are book smart, not game smart." Terra replied.

"Cool!" Eloise cheered while Minny tried not to let the idea of a curse make her jump.

"So tell us about this curse." Thomas demanded, already fed up with the conversation.

"Okay, so it goes like this. A character that you can unlock is called the Tails Doll. It's apparently a doll created by Robotnik to look like Tails, Sonic's best friend."

"No shit Sherlock," Kayline butted in.

"Anyway, it's said that if you do three certain things, the Tails Doll will come and kill you in the most brutal way possible. It then steals your soul!" Allen finished, waving his hands about.

He got eleven blank stares.

"I may be drunk but even I can tell that was crap, and I normally laugh at crap things. So ha-ha!" Kira said, before taking another sip of her drink. Terra then ripped the drink from her and chucked it out the window.

"There are children present!"

"MY BEER~!"

Ignoring the commotion, Anna turned to Allen with curious eyes. "What are the three ways of summoning it?"

Allen took a swig of his cook before grinning. "The first way is to complete Sonic R 100%. Unlocking all characters, collecting all seven chaos emeralds, beating the times, everything! That's the easiest way."

"The second way is to tag Super Sonic as Tails Doll."

Thomas snorted. "Wouldn't that be the easiest way?"

"Nope," Allen replied, "Super Sonic is a bugger to tag, he's quick. Also, the controls are crap, especially when turning, which Super Sonic can do easily."

Thomas made an 'oh' sound while Allen went on to tell them what the last way to activate the curse was.

"The final way does not involve playing the game. You have to either lock yourself in a bathroom or attic, but there has to be a mirror in there. Make sure there are no lights on and play either 'Can you feel the sunshine' or 'Living in the city' backwards. If you see a red light in the mirror, it means it works."

All was silent until Michael burst out laughing. "Oh wow, how stupid. Is there any proof that this is real?"

Allen flushed, "well no, but on YouTube-"

"It's easy to fake stuff on YouTube mate."

"Then why don't we test it out?"

Everyone turned to Ally, who smiled. "Three of us can participate in doing all three curses. One will complete the game, the other can do the tag mode after the first person finishes the game and the other person can do the bathroom stunt."

They all thought about it before all of them agreed, at least it would give them something to do. So it was decided that Allen would complete the game (because he's a game freak), Thomas would do the tag mode (because she was the one who doubted it) and Michael would do the bathroom trick (because Allen wanted to get back at him).

Anna ran to the study, which was close by, and began looking for her Sonic Gems Collection, which had Sonic R on it. Finding it, she grabbed a game Cube controller and ran back into the living room. She plugged the controller into the Wii and set the game up.

At the same time, Kayline and Terra took Michael to the bathroom so that they could start the third curse. Kayline dug out her Ipod and loaded onto YouTube. She looked for Can You Feel The Sunshine backwards before letting it load.

She gave it to Michael before shoving him inside.

Joe was excited, being an avid horror fanatic, so he made sure to get front row seats to the game. Eloise and Clare were next to him, wondering what the game was like (they had never played it before).

Minny and Thomas were on the other couch, patiently waiting for the game to start.

Kayline walked in. "Michael is in the bathroom now, how long does he need to stay there?"

"2 minutes," Allen replied, already starting the first race. He decided that he would play as Sonic first.

Kira, suffering from a headache after drinking to much, looked at the game and snorted. "Wow, the controls are crap for this game."

Two minutes later Michael walked in, throwing Kayline's Ipod to her, before settling down next to Anna. "Nothing happened, I didn't see no red light in the mirror."

"That's one curse down," Eloise said.

A few minutes later, Allen managed to finish the game (he's a fast and advanced player). They all waited for something to happen, but nothing did. Everything just looked normal and peaceful.

Allen switched positions with Thomas and passed her the controls. He gave her quick instructions on how to play, before Thomas selected Tails Doll and began to try and tag everyone.

She managed to get all the robots but Super Sonic was fast, making turning look easy. Some of the girls cheered her on, while the boys kept laughing every time she went skidding away from Super Sonic.

But after what felt like an hour (but was in fact five minutes), she managed to tag Super Sonic, earning a cheer. Again, they all paused what they were doing and waited for something to happen but nothing did. No crazy killer doll jumped out and tried to kill them, nothing.

"So they were fake," Joe said, disappointed.

"Well the idea was created by the Sonic fan base, so I guess it must have been said to creep out other people." Allen replied, twiddling his thumbs.

Anna stood up and clasped her hands. "Okay, so why don't we play truth or dare?"

Everyone cheered before all sitting in a circle. Laughing the game off and dismissing it all together.

* * *

Later into the night, around eleven, most of the teenagers were tired. Eloise had already fallen asleep, curled up on the couch.

"I think we should retire for tonight," Anna said, getting sighs of relief and a snore. She looked over to who made the snoring sound and rolled her eyes when she saw Kira asleep, hugging the plant that she thought was Anna from before.

"It's like she wants to marry the thing," Minny commented, getting a few laughs.

It was then that suddenly all the lights went off. Everyone froze, not understanding what was going on. There was no storm outside, so it couldn't be because of that and Anna had told them in a previous conversation that there was always a back-up generator. So why weren't the lights coming back on?

It suddenly grew cold, making the teenagers breaths come out in puffs. The girls huddled together for warmth while the boys tried to be brave. It was then that Anna suddenly saw something out of the corner of her eye. Because it was so dark, you wouldn't normally be able to see things. But this caught her attention.

A flicker of a red light.

It was gone before she could blink.

Suddenly the lights came on, as if nothing strange had happened. Some chuckled nervously while others just sighed in relief. It was then that Clare noticed something off about the room.

"Guys, I just counted all of us and including me there is only **eleven** people in the room."

They all looked around widely, trying to guess where the last person was.

It was Minny that finally noticed.

"Eloise, she's gone!"

Indeed, where there was supposed to be a sleeping eight year old, there was only an empty couch. But that wasn't what grabbed everyone's attention, no it was the wall that grabbed everyone's attention.

Written in huge red letters, the was obviously blood, was the dreaded words:

**Can You Feel The Sunshine?**

* * *

-Next chapters will be filled with gore and such, so as I said before, consider this the 'safe' chapter.

PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW PORTAL STORY, "Hiding in Plain Sight"

**Cast:**

**Anna Garcias-the main character-Belongs to xSimply-Simplex**

**Clare Wakeman-The smart one-Belongs to One Hell Of A Ninja**

**Joe Jonas-The pretty guy/girl-Belongs to nadzuke eno mono**

**Eloise Mabell-The youngest one-Belongs to nightshadow23**

**Thomas Luck-The apathetic one-Belongs to Marshmellowtime**

**Ally Tann-The sweet and caring one-Belongs to Tabby-Tan**

**Minny-The cynical one-Belongs to Everyone'sfangirl13579**

**Terra Tractatori-The timid one-Belongs to Yanelle**

**Allen Smith-The game freak-Belongs to Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Michael Fairway-The joker-Belongs to SilverWolf1499**

**Kayline Rushman-The blunt one-Belongs to Friendly Neighbourhood Stalker**

**Kira-The busty drunk one-Belongs to Me~!**

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


	2. Livin in The City

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, I was at my Grandma's house for two weeks and I just got home.

**Thanks to:**

**Marshmellowtime**

**nadzuke eno mono**

**nightshadow23**

**Friendly Neighbourhood Stalker**

**One Hell Of A Ninja**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**Yanelle**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

…Huh, would of at least thought there would be more reviews, after all I've included 11 people's Ocs~Oh well, maybe this time I'll get more reviews~

**Disclaimer: Do not own Tails Doll or the Ocs**

**Claim: This plot and Kira belong to me!**

**WARNING: STRANGULATION, AXED AND MORE GORE STUFF. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE HORROR, RUN AWAY NOW!**

**IT'S RATED M FOR A REASON!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Okay, we should all look around for Eloise, but just in case one of us should stay here." Allen said, getting nods of agreement.

"I think Anna should stay here in case Eloise comes back," Kayline said, again everyone agreed. Anna pouted but reluctantly stayed as everyone left the living room. As soon as the coast was clear, Anna snuck out.

"Don't worry Eloise, I'll find you."

* * *

Joe decided to look in the bathroom first, not for Eloise, but to check his appearance.

Is he man or woman?

He looked in the mirror, running a hand through his long hair and stopped, placing his hand on his fake breasts. Satisfied with how he looked, he turned the tap water on to wash his face.

Suddenly, he heard a 'SHLUMPY~' sound, but dismissed it. Obviously with Eloise missing, everyone was probably feeling paranoid. But maybe she was hiding, she was eight after all.

A mere child.

While placing his hands under the water, it suddenly began to feel off…like it was not water coming out anymore. He glanced down at the water and froze, his eyes widening.

Water was not coming out of the tap, no instead of the fresh water was a rusty red liquid.

Blood.

He yanked his hands out of the sink, but because of the force of how much he was pulling back, he instead fell into the shower. Rubbing his head from where he had bumped it against the wall, he was about to climb out of the shower when suddenly the shower turned on.

What was weird was that nobody was pulling the shower lever to turn it on.

So distracted by this new revelation, he failed to see the shadow behind him, holding a scruffy rope.

Hearing shuffling, Joe turned around but ended up getting the rope tied around his neck. The figure, who could not be seen, began squeezing the rope tighter making it hard for Joe to breathe. Every time Joe attempted to take a deep breath, water would gush into his mouth.

With the rope hurting his neck, water filing his lungs and no way to escape, Joe fell to the floor of the shower, dead.

All that was seen leaving the bathroom, was a red gem.

* * *

Minny walked into the garage, thinking it would be a good place for Eloise to be. After all, kids liked playing in the garage.

Besides, maybe she could take the car for a spin, she was always looking for something fun to do. Looking around the room, she saw nothing out of place. Inside the garage was a work desk with axes, screwdrivers, hammers, nails and such lying on it.

There was a wooden chair in the back and some old toys. Bikes and scooters were also there. Also, there were two cans of oil near her, but she ignored those.

Minny then remembered that the car was parked outside and sighed, she really didn't want to go out.

She didn't see the blur rush past her, nor the person picking up the axe as she turned to leave.

She DID feel the axe bury into back, ripping through her skin before she fell to the floor, screaming in pain. She ended up dying of blood loss, seeing a flash of yellow as she succumbed to death.

* * *

Allen had already looked in the study, but Eloise was not there. So he decided to head back to the living room, to check on Anna.

But when he arrived in the living room, he was shocked to see that Anna was gone. Had she disappeared like Eloise too?

It was then that he noticed that the Wii was still on and had in fact been showing the ending of the race, Tails Doll jumping up in victory. Suddenly, the screen went blank.

Allen raised his eyebrows at this, thinking that the Wii had broke. He walked over to the console but jumped when the picture of the Tails Doll showed up on the screen.

"What the…? What the heck is going on?"

Before he could get more answers, the lights went out. Not being able to see anything, Allen had a sense of déjà vu when he felt cold breath on him. The song 'can you feel the sunshine' began to play before he felt the controller lead wrap around his neck, strangling him to death.

Allen kicked out at the figure, managing to push them away. However, the figure picked up the Wii and whacked it into Allen's head, bashing him repeatedly with it.

With his last breath, he saw a glowing gem.

* * *

Kayline headed to the garage, because she had heard Minny saying that she was going to search there. Normally in most circumstances Kayline wouldn't mind being alone.

However, she had heard strange sounds from the bathroom and now she felt really paranoid. So she was going to meet up Minny, that way she wouldn't be alone.

Opening the garage door, she noticed that the lights were turned off. Placing her hand on the wall, she patted it until she found the switch.

Turning the lights on, she felt her insides freeze.

There was Minny, on the floor, dead. Her hunny blonde haired was soaked in crimson and her bright blue eyes were dull. An axe was sticking out of her back.

Kayline also noticed that two cans of oil had been spilled on the floor, mixing in with Minny's blood.

Kayline couldn't move, which was really bad because suddenly tons of itsy bitsy black spiders began to pop out of nowhere, heading straight towards the petrified girl. She screamed as they began to surround her, causing her to fall into the spilled liquid of oil.

She screamed some more, crying as the spiders still continued to crawl over her, some getting into her ears and under her clothes.

So terrified and too busy trying to get the spiders off, she failed to see the figure holding a lit match.

The next thing she knows is her whole body is engulfed with fire. Sadly for her, the spiders are not affected and continue to crawl on her.

She dies, still being crawled on by spiders.

* * *

In the kitchen, not doing anything, is Kira, who was currently drinking. With that many people looking for Eloise, Kira decides that it won't matter if she doesn't participate.

Drinking some more vodka, she begins to giggle succumbing to her dizzy mind caused by being drunk.

She hears a clang and turns around, seeing a figure.

"Oh, it's you," she says with a giggle, "everyone will get mad at you for not doing anything~!"

The figure reveals an item they are holding in their hand, a sharp sword taken from the dining hall.

"What are you going to do with that~?"

The figure raises the sword and dabs it into Kira's neck, causing her to scream in pain. The sword goes all the way through her neck before Kira's eyes role back. Her head shifts before falling of her body, blood spurting out from her neck and her head.

Her body, now headless, falls to the floor with a bang. The figure then thrusts the sword into Kira's body and leaves the room, humming.

"Living in the city~"

* * *

**A/N: **It was my grandparents who chose who died in this chapter, I had written the names on the paper and they selected one. They were so shocked when I told them all these people would die~

Sorry I used strangulation twice, but the next deaths will be different~

R&R


	3. Back in Time

**A/N: Nothing says horror then staying up Friday night to write it!**

**Thanks to:**

**SouleaterShinigami**

**nadzuke eno mono**

**nightshadow23**

**Marshmellowtime**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**One Hell Of A Ninja**

**Yanelle**

**SilverWolf1499**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tails Doll or Sonic R

**Claim: **I own this plot!

**Warning:** Gore, Character deaths and Gore.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three-**

Anne marched further along her house, checking every corner and shadow. For some reason, she felt as if she was being watched but dismissed it.

Where could Eloise have gone?

* * *

Terra walked towards the bathroom, having noticed that something was leaking out from under the door. Opening the bathroom door, she was immediately drenched in hot scolding water.

She screeched, the water having burned her skin and rubbed furiously at her eyes, where some of the warm water had gotten in. Opening her eyes, which were now bloodshot, she felt the urge to vomit.

The scolding water that had previously been flooding the bathroom, was a dark red colour-the colour of blood. But what shocked her was the dead corpse of Joe. Who looked as if he'd been strangled and then mutilated after his death.

The blood had been his and now she was covered in it.

She was about to head back, to tell the others, when a sharp knife impaled her back. She froze before hacking up blood. But her unknown attacker kept stabbing her. Over and over and over….

If that wasn't enough, the attacker also happened to have a jug. The attacker dug the jug into the bloody water and force fed it to her, still stabbing her.

She died a minute later with a flash of yellow leaving the room.

* * *

Michael, not scared of the dark or raging storm outside, opened the front door and stepped out. Maybe Eloise had accidentally wondered outside.

He snorted before covering his eyes and moving forward. The rain was making it hard to see but eventually he stumbled upon Anne's car. He sighed, re-thinking his decision of going outside. He was about to head back in when the car suddenly turned on.

But that's not what shocked Michael, no it was the fact that _nobody_ was driving it. The car shot forward, pushing Michael back.

Michael attempted to get away from the car, seeing that it was not stopping it's attempts at running him over. Suddenly the hose pipe, which had been left on the lawn slithered over to him and wrapped itself around his ankles, immobilizing him.

The last thing he saw was the car rushing towards him and a bright glowing gem.

* * *

Clare crept up the stairs, hoping to find Eloise in one of the bedrooms. For some reason she had been hearing strange noises around her but dismissed it.

However, once she arrived at the top of the stairs, a blur rushed past her, making her stumble. She grabbed the banister rail for balance and sighed in relief when she got her footing.

The same blur came back and the next thing she knows is that she's being pushed down the stairs. It was painful, that's what her mind registered as soon as she stopped rolling down. Her head and sides ached and all she wanted to do was rest.

"What the heck was that?" Clare grumbled, rubbing her head before trying to sit up.

Obviously something had made her fall, but she couldn't tell who or what it was.

She needed to find the others, warn them about a possibility of another person being in the house.

Unfortunately the blur did not agree and instead _ripped some of the banister rail wood off._ She blanked before a scream tore out of her as the blur thrusted the piece of wood into her neck, blood gushing out.

The attacker went as far as to rip her entire throat out.

She died, her eyes showing shock as the blurred attacker grinned.

* * *

Thomas froze, pausing in the upstairs hallway. She had just heard a thump down the stairs.

She bit her lip before making her way to the staircase. Maybe one of them had tripped and accidentally fell down the stairs.

However she was not met with one her friends eyes looking at her sheepishly, no she was met with the dead body of Clare, who's eyes had been plucked out.

She slowly went backwards until she was leaning against the large window, her hand covering her mouth.

Clare was dead. As in never coming back. As in someone had killed her.

"Oh God," she whispered, glancing around.

Suddenly something shot from downstairs all the way up the stairs and into her. Before she knew it, the force had caused her to crash through the window and fall out of it. Below her was Anne's family's pool and the next thing she knows is that she's submerged.

She breaks the surface, breathing heavily and shivering. It was raining hard and not to mention cold.

She then saw something flicker close to the pool and blanked. A person shrouded in darkness was carrying a wire, a live wire with electric shooting out of it.

The next thing she knows is the electric wire had been thrown into the poll and hot pain shot through Thomas until her heart exploded.

* * *

Ally was tired so she decided to head back to the living room. Of course she was met with the gory sight of Allen's dead body.

She had then decided to go to the kitchen because she knew there was a phone in there, but she was also met with Kira's decapitated body and the phone wires had been ripped out. She also noticed that the Phone wire was leading outside, one glance out the window was all she needed to see Thomas's floating body.

She felt her knees go weak but suddenly she was grabbed from behind, a hand covering her mouth. She fell unconscious.

When she woke up, she was tied to a chair.

The door to the room opened and a person stepped in with a jar in their hand. Ally squinted her eyes.

"You! Thank God you came, I can't seem to get out of this chair."

The person walked towards her and instead of untying her, grabbed her chin. She blinked in confusion before glancing at he jar.

"What are you doing?" She asked in confusion.

The person unscrewed the top of the jar and placed it near her mouth. What was inside was a clear liquid but she couldn't tell what it was. The next thing she knows is that the person is forcing the contents down her throat.

Burning and pain is what she feels and she can barely scream for help. The person above her grinned as she felt her insides literally melt.

The person had killed by feeding her acid.

* * *

After killing Ally, the mysterious figure closed the door to the room and giggled.

"Now only the pesky child and the other girl. This will be fun~!"

* * *

**Sorry if it sucked but I'm tired.**

**So now only Eloise and Anne are left, or are they…?**

**R&R**

**-Tailsdoll123**


	4. Work It Out

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, hope you like this chapter!**

**Thanks to:**

**Friendly Neighbourhood Stalker**

**One Hell Of A Ninja**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

** .5**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**nightshadow23**

**Yanelle**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tails Doll or Sonic R

Eloise belongs to **nightshadow23**

Anne belongs to** xSimply-Simplex**

**Claim: **I own this plot

**Warning: **Gore, character death

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Anne took note of how silent the house was. She would have thought that the others would be making a sound by now, I mean some of them can be really loud.

Of course she wasn't expecting to see Kayline and Minny dead in the garage. One of them having an axe in the back….

"Minny?!"

….and the other was completely incinerated with bits of skin being bitten off by spiders.

"Kayline?! Oh God, what happened to you two?"

Anne looked left and right, as if looking for the killer before quickly fleeing the garage. She needed to warn the others.

She first went through the kitchen but paused and chocked on her breath when she saw Kira on the floor, decapitated. Glancing outside because the thunder startled her, she also saw Thomas floating in the pool, smoke surrounding her as if she had just been fried.

Running even faster, she made it to the living room but wished she hadn't. Allen was there on the floor, blood surrounding his head as if he'd been repeatedly bashed in the head. Ally was also there. All the way from her mouth to her stomach, it had burned out, giving a full view of the contents of her body.

Another flash of lighting caused Anne to see Michael's dead body underneath the car.

"This isn't happening! This is just a bad dream! Besides Joe, Tara, Clare and Eloise are still around! I just have to find them." Anne muttered, already leaving the room.

She felt tons of emotions-sadness for her friends deaths, anger at herself for not realizing what was going on and fear for her other friends and who was killing them.

Her hopes flew out the window when she came across the downstairs bathroom. Joe and Tara were dead, covered in water and blood.

She also found Clara at the bottom of the stairs, her eyes missing.

Anna dropped to the floor, her hands covering her head while she shook back and forth. They were all dead and she didn't even know!

"But what about Eloise, what if she isn't dead," Anne realized, having not seen Eloise's dead body. "I got to at least find her body to make sure."

Anne breathed, not looking at Clare's body. She just couldn't handle it. All the people she cared about, besides her family, were dead.

~THUMP~

Anne froze, breathing in. there was thump…from upstairs. There was something upstairs.

Anne knew she was going to regret this, but she slowly made her way upstairs, side-stepping Clare's body. One step at a time, all was silent. As she was going up, she noticed a piece of the banister was missing but dismissed. She knew where that sound had come from. There was only one room that was above the hall she was just in.

Her bedroom.

Once upstairs, Anne made her way to her room, trying to keep as quiet as possible. She didn't want to alert the killer, who she was sure made the thumping sound, about her presence.

Once in front of the door, she slowly turned the door knob and pushed the door open.

All her fears disappeared, replaced with genuine relief.

Inside the room was not the killer, but instead it was Eloise, who was very much alive.

She was crying on the bed and seemed not notice that Anne was there.

"Eloise, I'm so glad you're-"

She was cut off when Eloise suddenly stopped crying and began to giggle. It wasn't just an ordinary happy giggle, no, it was the giggle of someone who had **lost it**.

"It's funny, you know? Everyone was looking for me and the whole time **I** was the one who found them. Of course because they failed to find me, they had to play **the punishment game.**"

Anne blinked in confusion.

"So **I killed them all**."

Anne's eyes widened as her young friend started giggling. That's when the lights in the room came on suddenly and she saw Eloise covered in blood.

That was obviously not hers.

And then Eloise stopped giggling and began to cry again. "I didn't mean too! I didn't want to hurt any of them! IT made me!"

Eloise cried more and Anne had no idea what to do. Her friend, youngest friend, had killed everyone and she was saying that she didn't want to? What was going on here?

"StUpId GiRl! Of CoUrSe YoU dId! KiLlInG iS FuN!"

Anne felt shivers in her spine as Eloise began to speak in a deformed voice, a grin splitting across her face as her eyes bugged. In a way, Eloise looked like a demented child.

"Eloise? Are you okay?" Anne asked in a worried, with a tinge of fear, voice.

'Eloise' laughed so more, her laughter echoing around the room.

"I kIlLeD tHeM~! i KiLlEd ThEm~! BlOoD! BlOoD! eVeRyWhErE! HEhEhEhE~!"

Anne took a step back but almost recoiled when Eloise's head snapped towards her. The creepy thing about it was that Eloise's back was to her, and still is.

Her head had done a 90 degree turn.

Eloise grinned, "aNd YoUr NeXt~!"

Suddenly, the young eight year old lunged towards her and instantly Anne ducked and rolled out of her way. She bumped against her closet but had to again dodge when Eloise went for her again.

Anne knew that Eloise wasn't 'Eloise.' No way would Eloise be acting so…monstrous. It's like she wasn't even registering what was going on.

"Aw CoMe On AnNe, LeT mE pLaY wItH yOu! ThE oThErS dId!

Anne was creeped out by how wrong Eloise's voice sounded. It was sickengly sweet yet really creepy.

Anne suddenly tripped and fell to the floor, which was lucky because Eloise had lunged then and went flying over her. Looking over what she had tripped over, she saw that it was the missing piece of the banister.

And it was covered in blood.

Anne saw Eloise getting ready to pounce and without a moment's hesitation she picked up the piece of banister wood and whacked it into Eloise's head as she was pouncing towards her.

Eloise fell to the floor, a loud ~SNAP!~ was heard as she did. Anne breathed in and out, the banister wood on the floor beside Eloise when Anne had dropped it after she hit Eloise.

Thinking that Eloise was unconscious, she was sadly mistaken when Eloise sat up, looking unharmed.

And then Eloise started to cry again.

"No! Please don't! Leave my friends alone!" She cried, tears spilling from her eyes as her hands grabbed the banister wood.

It happened so fast. She could only stand there in shock, her body frozen as she watched Eloise bring the **sharp** banister wood to her chest.

And then Eloise jabbed it through her chest, the wood going all the way through her body. Blood gushed out covering her body, the floor and some of it got on Anne.

As she felt her heart stopping she looked towards Anne and grinned that demented grin.

"**GaMe OvEr….AnNe? CaN yOu FeEl ThE sUnShInE?"**

Eloise fell to the floor, dead. Anne stared at the lifeless corpse of her friend. Ignoring the fact that power returned to all of the house, ignoring the fact that the Wii had went back to the title screen of Sonic R, ignoring the fact that the rain had finally stopped and the fact the phone was ringing.

All her friends were dead, killed by some monstrosity that she has yet to explain. Why was she left alive? It wasn't fair! How was she going to explain this to their loved ones?

Tears dripped down her face but no emotion would surface for her. Eventually the annoying sound of the phone got to her and she decided to answer it.

She turned around…and froze.

In front of her was a floating orange fox-like doll. It had two tails attached to it and a red gem hanging from it's head. Two black beady eyes stared at her blankly.

It's white muzzle twitched before the seems started to come off until a mouth was formed on it. Sharp teeth protruded out, splattered in blood.

It smiled at her.

Anne screamed.

* * *

**One more chapter to go!**

**I'm planning to do a Left 4 Dead story and I need 2 Ocs.**

**One of them has to be a male and they will be a zombie and the same applies to the female. Please PM If you are interested. **

**Plot is on profile.**


	5. Diamond in the Sky

**A/N: Last chapter and hopefully the most scariest. Check out the preview to a possible Sonic story and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**nightshadow23**

**Friendly Neighbourhood Stalker**

**One Hell Of A Ninja**

**Yanelle**

**dj73910**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sonic R or Tails Doll.

**Claim: **Plot is mine.

**Warning:** My best described death, so gore!

Enjoy the final chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

The following morning after the storm cleared was the day that Mrs Weatherbee, a nice next door neighbour, found Michael's corpse under the car.

She had immediately phoned the police, who had also found nine more corpses.

The only thing different about the house was the fact on the television screen was the loading screen for Sonic R which made no sense because the Wii was destroyed.

They hadn't yet looked upstairs so two cops decided to. They were officer Finkle and Officer Jones. Once upstairs they felt the urge to vomit. A little girl no older then eight was leaning against a door, a piece of wood going all the way through her body.

"They've already killed so many people downstairs, why would they kill a little girl?" Officer Finkle asked but Jones gave no reply.

They put on some gloves and carefully moved the body, so as to not disturb the crime scene. They then opened the door she was leaning on and immediately wanted to recoil.

In the room was only one dead body.

The body was of a young girl, no older then the twelve. Her once shoulder-length chestnut hair was now drowned in blood, giving it a wrinkly look.

Her stomach contents were lying beside her, as if somebody had ripped her open with their bare hands and grabbed each organ, throwing it out without a care.

They had to guess this though because her stomach had been stitched back up, but if you looked really closely, you'd see small traces of stuffing piled into her now empty stomach.

Her once beautiful grey eyes, had been plucked out, evidence of this would be all the blood piled around her eyes and the fact that two big black buttons had been sown into her eyes sockets.

Her mouth had also been sown shut but suddenly it snapped, revealing her missing eyes and some of her organs, she had been forced to eat them.

Her fingers had been stitched together, though one from each hand had been cut off.

All in all, she looked like a human-turned-doll and signs of struggle pain and anguish were shown around the now bloody room. Everything had been drenched in blood.

Written on one of the walls was the message, _**'Can you feel the sunshine? I CAN!'**_

Below the message was a small fox-like doll with two tails. It had a large gem on its head and big beady eyes that looked as if they stare into your soul.

"Who would do this to these people?" Officer Finkle asked.

"Obviously someone who enjoys killing. That girl there is Anna Garcias, apparently she was holding a sleepover for her friends."

A lab assistant ran in. "Just finished checking all finger prints. The murderer appears to be that Eloise girl who may have committed suicide after realizing what she did."

Officer Jones pointed to Anne. "Did she kill her?"

The lab assistant felt his face turn green at the sight before he checked the body. After using some of his equipment, he regarded the man seriously.

"There is nothing. She couldn't have done this to herself but there is no evidence of anybody else doing it."

Officer Jones snorted, "Another Sonic R murder, I'm beginning to think these rumours are true."

The lab assistant left the room while the two officers stayed.

"If only we knew how to stop this." Officer Finkle whined.

Unknown to the two men, a bloody grin curled onto the doll and when they looked over they froze.

And screamed.

Can you feel the Sunshine?

* * *

**Thanks for staying with me until the end! I enjoyed writing this and I hope I at least scared the person I was aiming at form the beginning, even just a little.**

**Yes, I was trying to scare xSimply-Simplex and I hope this at least creeped her out, a little.**

**Ocs Used:**

Anne belongs to **xSimply-Simplex**-Died by being literally turned into a doll.

Eloise belongs to **nightshadow23**-Died by being forced to commit suicide.

Ally belongs to **Tabby-Tan**-Died by being fed acid.

Thomas belongs to **Marshmellowtime**-Died by being pushed into pull then electrocuted.

Clare belongs to **One Hell Of A Ninja**-Died by being impaled and had eyes plucked out.

Michael belongs to **SilverWolf1499**-Died by being crushed by car.

Terra belongs to **Yanelle-**Died by stabbed repeatedly while being force fed Joe's blood.

Kira belongs to **Tailsdoll123/Me**-Died by being decapitated.

Kayline belongs to **Friendly Neighbourhood Stalker-**Died by being set on fire while having spiders crawl on her.

Allen belongs to **Moonlightpheonix-xX**-Died by being strangled with controller lead then had head bashed in with Wii.

Minny belongs to **Everyone'sfangirl13579**-Died by being axed in the back.

Joe belongs to **nadzuke eno mono**-Died by being strangled in shower with water gushing into him.

**Thanks for taking part!**

**Now, I would like to ask you all a favour, will you please read the teaser below and tell me if you would read that story, if I posted it up? Please!**

**R&R**

**-Tailsdoll123**

* * *

**Let's Have Fun, Okay? Teaser~**

You may know me as the dreaded Tails Doll, soul stealer psycho doll extraordinaire. I did my job really well, look at the news, see how they blame the parents~

I say 'did' because that all changed, after I encountered the five-year-old girl, Sonny Pond.

Worst. Day. Of. My. Life.

**What would happen if you managed to survive the Tails Doll curse by sheer luck? **

"Listen kid, I am an immortal killer doll, not your tea party guest!"

"B-but…"

"DON'T CRY! OKAY!"

**When Sonny Pond, a lonely five-year-old, manages to not get killed, the Tails Doll cannot stand this. Especially with the fact that he's forced to be her playmate.**

"Put on the dress, you'll look cute in it!"

"No."

"Put. On. The. Dress. NOW."

"…Okay."

**But after all this torture, it leaves Tails Doll with a brilliant idea. To take revenge on our favourite blue hero, he decides to trap him in our world with Sonny.**

"I don't know if I should be relieved that Amy isn't here or scared that a killer doll is dressed in a pink dress."

"SHUT UP!"

**He however did not count on the blue hero being alright with this arrangement.**

"Go faster!"

"I'd thought you never ask!"

"I'm surrounded by idiots. How did I lose in that race?!"

**But times are changing and it seemed Sonic wasn't the only one to fall into our world, will this story end in tears or laughter?**

"**Let's Have Fun, Okay?"**

**Coming soon…..If you want me to post it I need at least five people to say yes.**


End file.
